


失乡人

by yksinainen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yksinainen/pseuds/yksinainen





	失乡人

\-----------------------------------------------------

是没有规则   
在冷漠的荒凉的寂静的冻原！   
你的泪水依旧无解   
你的血将沉入冰川。 

\------------------------------------------------- 

 

你认出那十二月短暂的白昼 是蛋黄搅入不祥的沥青 

 

\------------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 1   
“也许等会儿会有警察冲过来，要查···”

 

“叛国者。” 

 

“进步书籍。”吧台边的男人喝尽杯中的烈酒，“毕竟，这里还不是苏联。” 

 

唯一的酒保，或说是老板转身去抓脏抹布，不满地咕哝：“离乌克兰边境只有一天的路程，基本是一块飞地，也算是北方了。” 

 

那个男人突然偏过头去，略显稀疏的淡金色发梢闪出一丝不易察觉的灰色 

 

“这不是北方。”他喃喃默念 

 

“这里已经很冷了。”老板索性停下活计 

 

“这不是北方，我的家乡才是真正的北方，北方要有半年的冬天，极昼和极夜，森林和结冰的湖泊···这才是真正的北地山乡···好了，就这样吧。”那个男人收敛回孩子般固执迷茫的神情，“瑞先生···瑞先生！” 

 

远远坐在角落里修匕首的另一个身材高大的维京人转过头来， 

 

“要走？” 

 

“还要买两瓶伏特加。” 

 

维京人将桌上的零件抹进宽大的手掌中，走进吧台边的男人， 

 

“好，提诺，等我把零件拼起来。” 

 

老板却拦住正要付钱的有着淡金色头发的男人，“你是不是叫，提诺·维那莫依宁？” 

 

那个有着淡紫色眼瞳的提诺·维那莫依宁手突然僵在半空。

 

 

CHAPTER 2 

 

“爱德华·冯波克，瑞先生你听过这个名字吗？“提诺一边走一边抖落身上过于密集的雪籽 

 

“这不一定是真名。” 

 

“不管是不是真名，毕竟，有这么一个人在找我。”提诺不满地摇摇头 

 

“也可能是找你身边带的那么多书。”维京人稍稍皱着眉头 

 

“贝瓦尔德·乌森克谢纳，先生。”提诺突然挡住他的路，他知道提诺真的有点生气了，“我可不认为会有哪个人像你一样跟我走一遍区欠洲的，也不会有哪个侦探看着我就知道我带了一堆禁书，反而是您，带一个扎眼墨镜身材高大的北方人，比我是不是更有嫌疑成为军火商之类的。”   
贝瓦尔德败下阵来，“我眼睛不好，你知道。” 

 

“他要找我，就让他找我就是，又没有你什么事。” 

 

“只是不想再看到你进监狱而已。”他看看天边压下来的浓云，“回去吧，今夜会有风雪。” 

 

当他们跑回小旅馆，风已经刮的凶猛了，两人冲进房间关紧窗户，点燃沙俄式富丽堂皇的壁炉，火光和窗框一起抖动不安，窗外只剩下一片浑浊的黑暗，就像几年前他们在特拉华州的小旅馆中一样，时间迅速倒退，两人在床边无聊地打量着对方，贝瓦尔德摘去他深色的平光镜，提诺像小孩子一样抓住他的手指一支支地啃。 

 

“把它当做斯堪的纳维亚的极夜也几乎一样。”提诺边啃他的手指边说，   
“你又认不出来，我早就说过，”贝瓦尔德当时尴尬地顿了顿，“极夜的黑色和你睫毛的黑色是不同的···啊！”

 

提诺使劲咬破他的手指，血涌出 

 

“我分不出这么多黑色，你也分不出鲜血和森林的颜色，怎么样？”提诺幸灾乐祸地笑着，将贝瓦尔德流血的拇指按向简陋的印刷小册子，列宁的头像变成血红。 

 

那血红色现在已经锈迹斑斑，在他脚下一小箱书的的最上面，贝瓦尔德望向提诺，提诺叹了口气，手里不断摆弄着刚修好的匕首。 

 

“瑞先生，你会怎么做？” 

 

芬兰早已试图通过瑞典向苏联提出外交谈判请求 

 

“瑞先生，瑞|典先生，外交官先生，贝瓦尔德先生……” 

 

“我是工程师。”贝瓦尔德无奈地瞧着将他名字当歌唱的提诺。 

 

“那好，工程师先生，你的态度是什么？“ 

 

“我的态度只会是我的态度而已。”贝瓦尔德小声说，“我得跟着你。” 

 

“跟着我……” 

 

“我拉着你想让你不掉进深渊。” 

 

“可最后你也知道，我们两人会一起掉进深渊。”提诺突然大笑起来，“工程师先生，你也不怕死吗？还是你根本无事可做？” 

 

“有事不想做。” 

 

“是的，让我想想，啊，对啦，你以前也是这样随心所欲地辞去工作不是吗？木匠先生。”提诺把刀扔回手提箱里，“这个旅店老板怎么没有让你修屋顶呢？” 

 

贝瓦尔德拉上厚重多尘的窗帘，像保卫他的港口。从他还是外交官的时候就一直保留着这个习惯，保卫家国同时也是保卫自己，即使他不做外交官很多年，几乎将所有荣誉性的礼节上的被王室召见的经历都忘得一干二净，对于至高无上的英国女王，他也只依稀记得她灰白的皮肤静止的神态和宫殿里明亮过分的烛光。在其他人敬畏的神情中，他也被本国的王室召见过，蜡烛的香气将他的思维打乱。他并不介意是哪个公主或亲王，甚至瑞|典国王召见他，贝瓦尔德知道他们属于一个旧的高高在上的时代，这些王室就像博物馆中的藏品,隔着厚玻璃,看不清现实也不用管现实，他们只用去做镇抚要求他们做的，交谊舞，出访或者联姻。贝瓦尔德与他们的世界毫不相干，正如同一战时镇抚所制作的明信片上的军人们毫不相干一样，只是布景，是想象，从某种意义上讲，外交官，也只是布景。 

 

但现在拉上窗帘的确有必要，他想，自从他千方百计地将提诺从监；狱里保释出来，他们已经走遍了大半个欧洲大陆，从芬兰出发，从北向南，然后又在向北。他们最近刚走过捷克宁静淳朴的乡村并居留了一段日子，钱和耐心都一点点漏去。他们不得不在乡村打点短工，行李也一件件丢失或遗弃，消失在记忆和古老的家园之上。 

 

提诺悄悄溜出门。 

 

不一会他又回来了，扔给贝瓦尔德几只烤土豆和一包盐，“老板说还没到晚饭时间只有这个。” 

 

贝瓦尔德略略点头算作回应，他知道提诺正在犹豫着什么。 

 

“爱德华·冯·波克……老板说他曾经在这里打听过我，一周前，他……”提诺不安地扭着手指，小声说道。 

 

“见不见他，你决定。” 

 

“我……”提诺慢慢靠近贝瓦尔德，像是寻求他意见一样直视着他，“我……不知道，我不知道要不要……” 

 

这个坚定的共产党人犯难了，没有理论和献身精神来支持他，给予他行动的暗示，他突然不知所措起来。 

 

“好，没事，如果你想，明天上午还有时间，我们去苏联的列车是中午12点。”贝瓦尔德安抚一样拍拍他的肩，“别想了，来吃点东西。” 

 

但是，就像这个问题一样，提诺根本不知道还有多久才能到苏联，或者说，是他的苏联。他就像一只围着食物打转的饥饿动物，分不清面前的食物是否有毒。但他隐隐是那么一种感觉，他也许会与红绶带下的雪山林木有疏离感。他只在书本上见过神话一样的苏联，不是吗？体力劳动和脑力劳动的差别将要消除，一种平等的，属于大众，劳动人民的社会图景，他千方百计地回来，不就是为了这个吗？可怜的淳朴的被书本蒙蔽的年轻人啊！文学与诗歌！白俄白银时代的浪子们带着俄国的贵族口音在破旧的地下室里演着莎士比亚的戏剧——他们向往又渴望从中独立的西方，他们这些人，提诺见过许多，在西方流浪着，同时想象着理想的西方，带着朴实豪爽的神态和乡下人一样好奇世界的眼神的俄国人们，不愿意成为苏联的那些俄国人们，他见过许多，他记得曾有一个签证官，骨节粗大，指尖发白，戴着眼镜的一个签证官，他从口音上来说是苏联人，可他只说自己来自爱沙尼亚，靠近他家乡的一个可怜的小国家，他不能忘记他慢慢抬起头来，灰蓝的眼瞳似乎越过他望向天国，却又回归到他身上，盯着他微微翘起的浅金色发梢，那一刻让提诺不自在极了，不过也过去有一段日子了，没什么特别的关系，如果他们不愿承认苏联，是他们的自由，也许并不是苏联自身的问题，他要去苏联也是他自己的自由，向北走的拉不住向南走的，也毫无必要。 

 

但自由总代表着离开家乡。提诺不知道为什么民族和国界总要被超越，用来显示悲天悯人的崇高，他唯一确定的是，贝瓦尔德也不知道。 

 

CHAPTER 3

 

离开是最好的方式，离开吧，离开吧！永别了我的家园！

 

贝瓦尔德和提诺在旅馆一楼吃着法式杂烩菜，老板是法国人，来自阿尔萨斯，普法战争中那个被普鲁士接管的地方，灯光昏昏沉沉，老板喋喋不休，他的流浪经历飘荡在打着桥牌喝酒的一小群客人头顶。

 

热气升腾中，提诺觉得许多东西渐渐地下沉，消失湮灭，声音和气味，老板的语言越来越微弱：

 

“我告诉你们，真正的民族主义只能在稳定的地区存在，我原来在阿尔萨斯，他们是对于失国和被侵略一点感觉都没有，谁管着都无所谓！我说，一个地方被征服惯了，就只能成为被征服对象。”

 

“哈哈，波兰可不是这样啊！”人群中爆发出一阵善意的哄笑

 

“波兰佬……”老板的脸上露出一丝嘲讽，“Phenix……”

 

提诺快趴在贝瓦尔德肩上睡着了，直到旅店门被安静地打开，走进一个全身被雨雪裹挟的少年，大约仅仅十五六岁，那个男孩轻步走到贝瓦尔德座位旁，用低得快听不见的俄语说：

 

“给我一点饭吃吧，我有钱。”

 

提诺猛地惊醒，睁开紫色的眼瞳，无辜地盯着眼前瑟瑟发抖的少年。

 

“老爷，给我一点饭吃吧，我有钱。”男孩又用着农奴对庄园主感激可怜的口气又祈求了一遍。

 

“呐，从苏联跑出来的小崽子，出去！”老板毫不客气地向他咆哮

 

“老爷，我有英镑，给我口饭吃吧。”男孩从怀里摸出一张发皱的纸币，紧张兮兮地向外望了一眼，“我实在是没有办法了，外面是暴风雪，老爷，我有英镑。”

 

“我来付。”贝瓦尔德突然坚决地说，“给他来一份和我们一样的。”他伸手去拿钱包。

 

“算你小子走运。”老板似乎有点愤愤然地转身端菜，“不好好在乌克兰呆着，偏要冒着被枪毙的风险跑出来，真是有病……”

 

“军队不管吗？”提诺突然问

 

“军队先把自己的人管好再吧！军队都有人跑啊，军队！……这孩子今天，我可不留他。”

 

“我们留他。”提诺怜惜地看着狼吞虎咽的男孩，“麻烦您给他拿一套衣服，一切的钱记在我们账上，军警要来查，也是我们的。”

 

“好吧。”老板嘟哝着，“大发善心的先生们愿意收留他。”

那男孩边吃饭变就哭了起来，也顾不得去擦一下，脸上乱七八糟，哭着。

 

\------***------ 

 

男孩换下湿透的衣服，好奇地打量着房间，视线落到敞开的一大箱子书上，看见熟悉的斯大林和列宁，转身想逃。 

 

“没事，没事。”提诺洗完澡正好撞上了惊恐的男孩，“没关系的，我只是碰巧读这些而已，没事，我是芬兰人。” 

 

“芬兰人。”男孩放心地在床边重新坐下，“芬兰在北方，有极夜，很冷。” 

 

“对啦，那个就是我的家乡。” 

 

“那你为什么不回去呢？”男孩轻轻摇着他漂亮的鬈发，“你是在回家的路上吗？” 

 

提诺的脸色瞬间黯淡下来：“你不也没回去吗？小苏联人？你叫什么名字？” 

 

“莱维斯·波克。” 

 

波克这个姓在这里并不常见 

 

“莱维斯，听你是苏联口音，你为什么要跑出来呢？”提诺回头阻止拿水杯的贝瓦尔德，“瑞先生，这水不干净！” 

 

莱维斯似乎下了很大的决心，清清嗓子，说：“我要去美国找哥哥……” 

 

“那么他是？” 

 

“埃里斯·冯·波克，他是我的哥哥，在美国。托里斯哥哥还在家，我偷偷跑出来的。” 

 

“你是苏联人？” 

 

“我是爱沙尼亚人……” 

 

这和从前的一个瞬间惊人地相似，提诺和贝瓦尔德同时想起长岛咖啡馆阳伞下，那个签证官略显尴尬的自我介绍：“我是爱沙尼亚人……” 

 

怎么这么多爱沙尼亚人？！ 

 

莱维斯没有注意到两人瞬间的失神，自顾自地说了下去：“然后哥哥埃里斯就去了美国，不过去了还好些，我们村子已经完全不是他所认识的了，教堂差点被拆，现在苏维埃的人员在里面办公，完全不是以前那样了。我们家已经离散的，但还不是最惨的，托里斯的同学他们全家不是进监狱就是被发配到军队，也没有具体的原因。托里斯，我的那个搞文学的哥哥，也被莫名其妙地扣上罪名，算起来家里只有我和妈妈还在……集体农庄的粮食本来收的就不多，却都要交给城里……他们！……埃里斯原来可是莫斯科大学的学生！是的，他信基督，可我们那儿有谁不信呢？都是一群无耻的人，**一来就扔掉十字架！玛利亚，这是……”莱维斯又开始哭泣，“这是什么人啊！……他们……埃里斯……托里斯……” 

 

贝瓦尔德在他旁边坐下，递上手帕，“你现在要怎么去美国？” 

 

“跑……尽量往那边去……慢慢去找埃里斯……不知道……”莱维斯脸埋在手帕里瘦弱的肩不停颤抖，“不知道……怎么找到他……” 

 

“你的路费够吗？”提诺问他 

 

“路费够……就是不知道怎么出波兰……”   
提诺在口袋里翻了一下，把他的假护照递过去 

 

“我马上要走了，这个你拿着。” 

 

“谢谢。”莱维斯揉揉眼睛，泪痕未干的脸上慢慢展开一个微笑： 

 

“祝您早日回家，先生。” 

 

离开吧，离开吧！为了崇高的梦，永别了我的家园！

 

 

CHAPETER 4 

 

“我……我想在这儿，”提诺紧张地咬着下唇，“我……也许会去见一见那个爱德华。” 

 

贝瓦尔德没有说话 

 

“瑞……瑞先生……？” 

 

贝瓦尔德只是稍稍点了点头，却握紧口袋里的十字架。 

 

但他没有信仰，宗教之于他，只不过是来自故乡的纽带而已，教堂就是一种来自故土的礼物，提醒着他真正安居之处的不可及，他的上帝是谁？ 

 

The God We Trust[我们相信上帝]，不同于浓密厚重的欧洲，新大陆历史单薄，人情直接，那里更像一个巨大的岛屿，或者幻梦，那里的人们都会建造仿似家乡的城市，家乡，家乡，这个词汇让他想到头痛，为什么人们得有家乡，就像国家和镇抚必须存在一样，就像雪籽永远要落在北国的土地上一样，或者就像战争和倾轧永无休止一样，德国人已经向这个国家的腹地碾压过来，而他竟然想到了家乡?! 

 

“瑞先生……你……会不会和我……一起去？ ”提诺抓住上衣的领口，嗫嚅着。 

 

“他找的人名字叫提诺·维那莫依宁。” 

 

“哦……好吧……哦……瑞先生有自己的安排。” 

 

“不是这个意思。”贝瓦尔德掩饰着自己瞬间的疲惫感，“我得去找伊万，你知道，德国人和苏联人都来了，我们的班车……今天苏联的……以后就很难再有了。” 

 

最后的机会吗？边境将要封锁了吗？ 

 

这种时候不是出行的好时间，对于一般人来说，每当社会开始动荡，人们都要成批地逃离。现在这个国家的镇抚都要瘫痪了吧，毕竟，当年提诺回欧洲是签证都如此难办。 

 

根本不会有人管，驶往他国的火车总是挤满了人，这不是人们的错，但提诺和他们不一样。 

 

贝瓦尔德勉强抬了一下眼皮，提诺正坐在窗边，一边翻看小箱子里的书，一边剥昨晚剩下的冷土豆吃。提诺，贝瓦尔德觉得他永远是一个谜，他不知道为什么殉道者的固执勇敢和少年似的软弱没主见会都在他的身上体现出来，他的侧影，淡金色的发丝，在书页上投下一片金色的影子，低垂的紫色眼瞳，有些苍白的皮肤在雪地反光的映射下简直就是一个孩子。他到底是一个什么样的人呢？当年在新大陆不惜与家人反目，为了自己的真治信仰，躲在破旧肮脏的地下室里，等着他那班特拉华至长岛的火车。虽然贝瓦尔德没有亲眼见到，但听他说起过，用一种刻意甚至特意的平淡语气，提诺和贝瓦尔德说到他的过去，在充满阳光的化学实验室里，年轻的化学助教承认他是个马-克-思的主义者。 

 

解放人类的康庄大道！提诺说他希望自己的家乡先变成乌托邦，年轻的化学助教却没有学习圣西门似地到处传道。一提到STALIN也没有其余人那么热衷。贝瓦尔德还记得当他发现那些书籍是，提诺那时是多么惊恐，竟然拿出一把水果刀抵在他的腰上，他只好慢慢合上箱子，放下书本，被提诺逼到沙发边。 

 

“我不是来谈政治的。”贝瓦尔德慢慢举起一只手，“我早就对政治没兴趣了。”   
…… 

 

提诺当然是不一样的，相比于许多只顾自己的人，提诺更多是从不顾自己。有时候，他身上显现出的固执坚决让人心中发寒。抿着淡色的嘴唇一遍一遍地去大使馆要签证，又一遍一遍地送材料送文件，甚至被拒签了几次都没有放弃，终于坐上回欧洲的船。 

 

而那个时候人们偷渡着都要向新大陆跑。 

 

提诺此刻就在欧洲这片古老的土地上一边看书一边玩弄他浅金色的发梢。眼神却又游移到窗外的雪片上，不远的原野上，苏联人正在灰色的帐篷里做饭。他又像害怕似的，急忙收回视线，专注于手中的书——是从捷克城市里捡到的一本王尔德文集，小箱子里唯一特别的书，提诺的视线落在书中的一行字上： 

 

“一旦你确实需要爱，你会发现它正等待着你。” 

 

提诺叹了口气，心想：“不管是我的指引还是爱情，都没有在等着我。”   
但他只想对了一半。

 

 

CHAPTER 5

 

 

“斯大林按着上层建筑的式样去设计了一个国家，一个庞大的模型和展览样板，只收留他需要的人。”一个士兵边烧水边无聊地自言自语，“我们呢？冲锋上前就没命了，退后就和劳改犯犹太人一样，伙计，你比较喜欢哪一种？” 

 

“现在，不打仗也不回去。”另一个戴眼镜的俄国士兵接上话头，“来了快2个月，除了驱逐犹太佬，什么都没有干，但小俄罗斯的空气有益身心健康。” 

 

在远离营队的站岗点，两人继续讲着，戴眼镜的那个四下张望，望见一个人向他们走过来 

 

“闭嘴，伙计。” 

 

只是一个路人，在他更加靠近之后，他们认出来那并不是军装 

 

“哎呀，你，”另一个士兵埋怨同伴，“嘿！老兄，来喝一杯！”他戏谑地喊着，以为那人不懂俄语，但出人意料的是那个路人好像听懂了，转身向他们走来。 

 

“你这个蠢货！你还有几滴酒！” 

 

“我怎么知道他还真懂俄语呀！” 

 

“两位伙计。”那人走上前来，拍拍身上的尘土。 

 

“沙皇的伙计还是列宁的伙计？”眼镜戏谑地反问 

 

“这可一点也不像是这年头的问题。”来着伸出手来，“提诺·维那莫依宁，芬兰人。” 

 

“那就是沙皇的伙计啰，怎么样，有时间坐下来聊一聊？” 

 

“我随意，最近你们不是很忙吧。” 

 

“还好，驱逐犹太佬，德国人要我们给他们帮忙。他娘那些犹太佬太聪明了，跟下水道的耗子一样无处不在，只要有买卖和生意。” 

 

“也许他们天生对生意很敏感，就像维京人天生对冬天有好感一样。”提诺说，“不过德国人抓他们干什么？” 

 

“各种理由，还不就是一个缺钱？”眼镜摆了一个滑稽的表情，“就像我们来参军。” 

 

“是的，你们家里年成不好？”提诺反问 

 

“家里又旱了呗，关键是苏维埃又要我们交粮食税，饥饿可不是舅妈呀！就是这么实际，什么保家卫国呀，那都是扯淡！我要说是保卫苏维埃，你信吗？” 

 

提诺摇摇头 

 

“对了，你这个斯堪的纳维亚人，跑到这儿来干什么？” 

 

“找人，找一个叫爱德华的人。”提诺随口说 

 

“嗐，我以为你和前几天的一个法国人一样，那白痴，信苏维埃信的很呢！只可惜人家信的是托洛茨基，他…唉，他要真去苏联了，现在估计已经在西伯利亚挖矿了。” 

 

“最近在清理阶级队伍？” 

 

“差不多，还在清理神职人员。幸好你不是去苏联的。” 

 

“北方人才没有那么神经，老兄，是吧。” 

 

提诺沉默了好几秒，说：“当然。” 

 

莫斯科拒绝了芬兰的和谈请求，对芬兰让步的条件十分不满。 

 

浑浊的天空中又开始落下雪来，提诺起身道别，一阵强烈的眩晕感袭来，他无助地扶着旁边的冷杉。 

 

　“你没事儿吧。”一个士兵关切地问 

 

　“没关系，坐久了而已。”提诺努力镇定自己的神经，调试着步伐，又向爱德华所在的旅馆走去。风雪沉重密集，他望向前方，迎面看见一对犹太人提着行李被押回聚居地，他们表情僵硬，但一点也不悲伤，仿佛是几千年来一直的宿命早已被记载，而现在只要履行。他们从来回不去家园，甚至少有固定的安顿处，现在，德国人和苏联人又要驱逐他们。 

 

　战争中成千上万死者中的一队，难道在今天，各异族的人们还在驱逐他们吗？还是，共产主义不愿为他们这群苍白的掮客开放，抑或苏联的制度只会为那一片土地开放。苏联，提诺想，比沙俄收敛多了，它归还了芬兰的领土，波罗的海三国额领土，天赐的“恩泽”，想到他的家乡，提诺的眼神变得更加地温柔起来，他的祖国，湖泽与森林遍布的地方，又在什么时候才能迎接新社会的曙光。提诺向那队犹太人近乎痉挛地微笑了一下，尘土却落上他的发梢。 

 

　“我站在这里，”提诺强迫自己想，“我站在这里，和苏军站在一起。”但他依旧不能平静下来。 

 

 

CHAPTER 6[爱德华]

 

我现在的名字叫爱德华，爱德华-冯-波克。我来到这里仅仅是受到心中莫名力量的驱使。你们可以称我为白俄，我生于苏联，但我更愿意被称为爱沙尼亚人。

 

你问我的家乡，如果家乡可以定义为生命瞬间被照亮的城市，我的家乡就是纽约，在那个城市，我终于有了真正的，属于自己的生命。

 

因为我就是在纽约碰见那个支撑我来到这里的人。 

 

那个像孩子一样倔强固执的芬兰人。当我曾经是一名签证官时所见过的最不屈不挠的面签者，对于我来说，他的出现就如同东正教里的圣诞节，预示着命运的奇异改变。我永远不会忘记第一次遇见他的时刻，萧索冷清的工作日，我正忙着批文件，一只苍白的手将一份送签文件送到我的面前，我慢慢抬起头来看他，他穿着灰蓝色的半旧工装，淡色的嘴唇紧紧抿着，不知因什么样的激动而极力克制，他灰紫色的眼睛里闪耀着神秘的光辉，视线仿若越过一切投向巨大的虚空和未来。然后我注意到他前胸的红旗徽章，没敢过多给予关注，立刻俯身阅读材料。

 

“提诺-维那莫依宁，申请永久芬兰签证。”

 

“是的。”他静静地看着我，语调平和

 

“您了解我们的流程吗？您需要留下您的常用地址这样我们可以寄信给您，还有银行账户，我们会审核您的财产担保。”

 

“都在文件里。”

 

“我们会在10个工作日之内通知您”我抬起头看着他，指了指他胸前的红旗徽章，“顺便说一句，戴着这种东西来对签证可能很不利。”

 

“我知道了。”提诺迅速将它取下，“您什么也没看到，是吗？”

 

“我只看到了我应该看到的，您是斯堪的纳维亚人吗？”我故意岔开话题

 

“芬兰人，父母是内战移民，签证官先生。”他好像松了一口气似的，原先保持者的沉默有些淡化了，就像一个敢稍稍放纵呼吸的捉迷藏中的孩子，“还有什么事吗，先生？”

 

“……啊没有，你可以走了。”我略略回过神来

 

“但是，签证官先生，您应该也是北方人吧。”他微微笑了一下，随即走向门外。

 

“是的……我是爱沙尼亚人。”我像试图说服自己似得说道，也试图说服他，但或许他根本就没有听到我犹疑的回答。

 

我是爱沙尼亚人，吗？从那之后我时长问着自己。也许从广义上讲，我的淡色头发，蓝色眼睛可以证明这一点，甚至我胸前的十字架，所有的外表特征都可以证明我来自那个面积极小地理位置微妙的国家。但我从未在那儿居住过，只是匆匆地看过一眼，从火车厢满布灰尘的车窗中浏览了一遍这个我称之为家乡的地方。但不管怎么说，即使我说自己是澳大利亚人，甚至印度人，中国人，我也绝不会称自己为苏联人，曾经居住于污浊的城镇，而且煞有介事地表彰“敢于求真”的破坏者们，以最高苏维埃的名义。即使我对苏联还存有最后一丝飘渺的敬意，在现在，如果一个人说自己是苏联人，他要么被狂热的左齤派信徒围住，要么就会被认为是危险的马克思主义者，对社会主义忠心耿耿的标兵，而这两种都不是我期待的。家乡就是家乡，又何必附会上政治属性吗？我在任何时刻都需要一个故乡来介绍自己，却不是任何时刻都需要一个政治派别来澄清自己，将自己划入一个小团体中。

 

我就当做自己是爱沙尼亚人了，一个每周去教堂的虔诚的爱沙尼亚移民，勤恳工作为人和善，这种身份多么轻松，我只需要操心房租和伙食，不需要为理论和动员而劳烦费神。

 

但是我却爱上了一个来自芬兰的马克思主义者，他叫提诺，向往着苏联。我拒绝了他的申请，却在他第二次送签时忍不住问他要了联系方式。这是一种尊重和友善。他来了第二次，第三次，我每次都因为财产问题拒绝了他，虽然他的银行账户数字呈几何倍数的增长。这肯定不是他的财产，可他用了什么样的担保借到的呢？像他一样贫穷的年轻助教，又有什么资本换来这些财产呢？我并不是故意要为难他，也并非是他的财产担保真的有问题，我只是不想让他离开我所在的世界，这很简单，不想让他离开新大陆，回到老气横秋混乱不堪的欧洲。我知道他的心中有一副理想的图景，可那图景背后正是我所经历的最悲惨的人间闹剧。

 

很多事情不是他想象的那样，世界不仅是政治的世界，还是民族的世界，经济的世界，甚至情感的世界，信仰的世界。这些世界从来不能互相调和，任何人都不能考虑周全。

 

也许我的考虑是自私的。但是我不想放弃，我已经在政治，家庭和信仰，民族中做出了取舍：我抛弃了母亲和两个兄弟，孤身一人跨越半球，我不想再次放弃了。

 

我愿意一试，制造几次假装的偶遇，提诺每日出现的咖啡馆，他的时间表，甚至常点的菜，常坐的位置。后来我辞去了使馆的工作，假装碰巧地和他乘上同一艘回欧洲的邮轮。我看见有另一个人也和他在一起，也是一个斯堪的纳维亚人。

 

提诺在甲板上认出我来，向我介绍那个高大的维京男人。即刻，我就意识到我将打扰到提诺的生活。

 

“是的，我要回芬兰。这位是来自瑞典的机械工程师，贝瓦尔德-乌森克谢纳先生。”提诺微笑着，“我将第二次回到家乡.”

 

提诺的父母是芬兰内战的移民，他出生后仅7个月就被带离了故国。

 

“也可以说是第一次，毕竟，你在发现它之前，家乡不会存在。”我扶一扶眼镜。

 

“您其实是来自苏俄吧，签证官先生，我知道您，您至少不是来自爱沙尼亚。”提诺狡黠地偏了偏头，“口音，您的俄语口音，不是爱沙尼亚的。”

 

他怎么什么都知道？！

 

“俄国人我见过太多了，先生，白俄，尤其是来自各加盟共和国的逃亡者。”

“提诺，不要再说了。”带着墨镜的男人突然开口。

 

提诺就警觉地闭上嘴，从那以后起，他们俩保持着北欧人该有的该死的绝对沉默。直到我下船，他们两人都没有对我多说过一句话。

 

至此是所有关于提诺的故事，从那之后，这个小个子芬兰人就淡出了我的视野。

 

 

CHAPTER7[提诺]

 

　　我凝视着下落的雪片，裹紧了唯一一件大衣，继续向那个小旅馆走去。苏军的驻地离我越来越远，回头只能隐约望见那两个俄国士兵烧水的闪烁火苗，然后所有的景物就只剩下林木凝重的青灰和扎眼的白色。

 

　　我的祖国在下雪，我就是知道。

 

　　我的祖国是伟大的，我也知道，即使她还没有苏联那样完备的先进社会制度，没有邻国瑞典的工业基础，甚至作为一个临海国家，没有挪威引以为傲的海洋渔业。芬兰会是伟大的，我从来不否认，即使我的认知起源于父母的谈话和书本中。

 

　　那个芬兰，从一开始就被纳入各个国家或善意或恶意管辖之中的芬兰，曾经经受过那么多的苦难。现在该是让终止符唱响所有一切的时候了，她将拥有世界上最先进的制度，拥有资产阶级们不能企及的自由：她将走在历史的前端，带领人民走在世界发展的潮流顶端。动乱应该结束，让所有的来自历史动乱，来自思潮的动乱都结束在这个时代吧！我是芬兰的子女，我有义务有责任为此付出一切，用自己说拥有的一切换取芬兰的长久安宁，没有剥削和罢工，没有其他国家在历史的进程中走过的老路——资产阶级和无产阶级的对立。我有义务让我的祖国走向马克思预言的无产阶级的时代。

 

　　而不是特权阶级俯视一切的专政。

 

　　行人和汽车[大部分是军车]匆匆地经过，我前方的道路扬起雪和泥尘，天气从昨天开始就糟糕透顶，我想起我第一次遇见贝瓦尔德的情形，在长岛。那时我与家人的关系紧张，但还没有到后来完全决裂的程度，我在任教的学校附近单独租了一个小公寓，离开父母所在的城市，却偶尔也会回家看望他们，只是彼此心照不宣地回避民族和政治的话题，仿佛定下了秘密协定。冬天长岛的雪像现在这么猛烈，我站在光秃秃的车牌下，抱着公文包等公交时，便看到另一个等车的人站在风雪中，高大的好像白桦和橡树，穿着黑色的长大衣，就那样站着不动，仰视漫天的风雪。他的头发是淡金色的，戴着几近透明的眼镜——那时贝瓦尔德的视力还没有坏成现在这样。我默默地走近他，他回过神来，我看清他的眼睛，是深邃的矿蓝色。

 

　　“我想，您是在等车。”他轻轻地说着。

 

　　“我以为这样的坏天气里只有我一个人不带伞。”我回答道，“我要等车去霍夫斯塔德大学，我是那里的助教，所以您是？”

 

　　“工程师，来霍夫斯塔德大学访问的。”

 

　　“我猜您是欧洲北方人。”

 

　　“因为你是芬兰人，这很明显。”他没有笑，“你们总是觉得所有欧洲北方人是半个同乡，但绝对不会承认他们是你的同乡。”

 

　　“你为什么不说我是瑞典人？”我有点气愤地反问一句。

 

　　“因为我是瑞典人。”他略略点头，伸出手来想要和我握手，“贝瓦尔德·乌森克谢纳，来自林雪平的机械工程师。”

 

　　“提诺·维那莫依宁，姓氏来自芬兰古老史诗中的英雄，希望和您在学校里相处得愉快，如果您有时间，我们中午在食堂可以再见面。”我握上他的手，一片雪花落在他的额角，久久不化，就像时间静止了一样。

 

　　之后贝瓦尔德和我就一直形影不离了，这一点让我自己都很惊讶，因为我年轻时狭隘的民族自尊心是绝对不会允许自己和瑞典人或者俄罗斯人混在一起的。贝瓦尔德是个不折不扣的瑞典人，还是瑞典贵族世家。不过我猜想，正是因为他第一个说对了我的籍贯，我才会抛弃对待其他人的成见。你都想不到，每次别人猜测我家乡，先从爱尔兰猜起，然后是丹麦，挪威[感谢那个国联特别专员南森]，瑞典，最后终于才能到芬兰。最过分的是一个自以为学识渊博的法国人，他在酒吧里向我抛媚眼，一口咬定我来自冰岛——“神秘的国家，年轻的美人儿。”而我只是愤愤地打开他伸过来的手，向酒保又要了一杯伏特加。

 

　　不管怎么样，贝瓦尔德和我的关系更加密切了，我为他放弃偏见，他则不厌其烦地和我谈论北方的话题，告诉我很多我之前不知道的细节和故事。只是他一直说我来自芬兰。我纠正他，说我来自SUOMI。“但是你的国家在国际上通用的名字是芬兰，这个名字被世界发现，就像我发现了你。”

 

　　“不，直到你发现我是马克思主义者的那天，你不能说发现了我。”

 

　　我一边慢慢地走着，一边在内心里给贝瓦尔德曾经的言论补充：“但是你发现了我，为什么不离开我？为了一个固执的持不同政见者，辞去优越的工作，这值得吗？”我回想这我们两人相处的细节，反反复复在心中问着，轻轻念出声来：“这值得吗？这一切值得吗？芬兰早就不是你们的领土了，你所做的一切又是为了什么？”

 

　　我想，等我见过爱德华，在这里了结所有的事情之后，我要去问他。　　

 

　　但眼下，我转过一个街角，远远看见了小旅馆门口的大卫之星，那就是爱德华所在的旅店了。我加快了脚步。

 

　CHAPTER8[贝瓦尔德]

 

　　提诺是芬兰人而我是瑞典人，我们的相同之处仅仅是都来自中立的国家，有着荒凉严苛的北方血统，都对世人怀着深沉的爱和期待，都试图找寻拯救这个污七八糟世界的方法。

 

　　但是所有我曾经信奉过的理论和思潮都已经一次次地被现实证伪。我曾经也是一个青年，脑袋中装满了不同的思潮和主义在酒馆里和一群志趣相同的年轻人一起相约改变世界，理解历史的终极规律，也曾在促狭的公寓里就着酒精谈论时政，在集会上朗诵。从米什莱到勒南，从巴贝夫到巴枯宁，我读过他们的文章，但没有人能给我一个长久的答案，正如没有人能预见世界的每一面一样。

 

　　渐渐地，我对这些说辞失去了兴趣，纸面上的理论不再吸引我。我不想再去思考，我毕业了，我累了，一切的疯狂和幻想必须离我而去。于是在家人和朋友不解的眼神中，我放弃了外交部的工作，回到了大学，改行研究材料和机械。自然和科学超越人事，成为我眼中真正的真理，这是笛卡尔的理性王国，是一个用数字即可预言的世界，其他的一切都被我当做幻觉和人类自找的麻烦。从自己再次踏进大学的那刻，我对世界就没有任何的奢求和指望，这一切在公式中不会结束，也没有开始：无所谓更好，或者更差。我在学校里将自己置身于社会风暴和浪潮之外，强迫自己忘记外交场上光怪陆离的往事。

 

　　也许我成功地用工作和科学遏制了自己的厌世倾向，但我的眼疾并没有因为心灵的安宁而缓和。我的视力越来越差，色彩从视线中渐渐逃亡，光线渐渐变得暴力起来，白天和黑夜差别消失，世界中基本只剩下一层淡淡的颜色，和几百种深浅不一的黑白。医生无法解释这种退化，只能一次次地换上颜色更深的镜片。所以当我再一次站回欧洲大陆时，提诺说我看起来就是个盲人。


End file.
